Lightweight
by GrisselTVXQ
Summary: Just ten drabbles inspired by ten songs that came on shuffle.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, but in some of my wildest dreams, I do…

**Summary**: just ten drabbles inspired by ten songs that came on shuffle.

Pick a character, fandom, pairing, theme, friendship, etc.

Put your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.

For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you're completely stuck.

Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name and artist.

**N/A:** my fingers are bleeding; I've never typed so fast in my life…

I did edit it at the end, because c'mon, I had too many stupid mistakes, like, instead of "got" I wrote "god". *Whispers: awkward…*

This is dedicated to my mommy Liliana because she loves the show. Of course, she does not know that one of my guilty pleasures is fantasizing about Morgan and Reid falling into each other's arms, so obviously, she doesn't know this exists.

Fun fact: the singer of the third song is the father of the guys who sing the fourth song, hehe.

Please, tell me what you think? Pretty please with a Penelope Garcia on top?

_**Use Somebody – Kings of Leon**_

It was two in the morning, and they were tired and exhausted and they had just wrapped up a serial killer case, they were weary and had matching dark bags under their eyes. They were worn out and still, they were holding hands as they ran and ran through the city that never sleeps.

It was so easy, their bodies were tired and their legs weak, their lids begging to be closed. But they still ran, and stopped to take photographs, and passed through people without caring about the odd looks they were receiving.

Under the light of the Moon, and all the lights of Vegas, Derek suddenly pulled Spencer into a tight embrace, looked right into his eyes and kissed him softly. In the middle of an unstopping crowd, they held each other's gaze for everlasting seconds, and breathed heavily into their own mouths, the faded taste of coffee being shared between the two.

It was two in the morning, and they were exhausted and tired and happy and in love, in the city that never sleeps.

_**Hole in my Soul - Aerosmith **_

It would have been their second year anniversary, but it has actually marked three months since they abruptly broke up. No one saw that coming. Everyone in the team knows how hopelessly (and disgustingly, according to Emily) in love they are, _were_. But at the end they got separated, and swore to never cross roads again.

It would have been their second year anniversary; that is everything Spencer thinks about as he traces the soft skin of a woman he didn't know six hours ago.

He isn't this kind of man, everyone knows that too. All of his team mates always like to point out how awkward he is with the ladies, how pure he is, how innocent and good and kind and all that crap.

But tonight, when he is supposed to be sharing a bed with the man he is still so hopelessly in love with, he has decided to get drunk. As wasted as possible. And when a girl approached him, he didn't think twice. Maybe as revenge, maybe as a way to pour more hate into his own being. He doesn't know.

He gets out of the girl's apartment, and walks through the streets aimlessly. He feels empty, his heart and his very soul are void. His body feels hollow. Somehow, he ends up in front of the flat where Derek lives.

And he remains there until it is seven in the morning, when he sees a tall and pretty woman getting out of his ex-lover's door.

_**Los que mueren por la vida no pueden llamarse muertos – Alí Primera**_

Everyone in the room sent worried glances towards Derek's direction. Especially the team and his mother, they were concerned, why was he so calm?

Standing in front of his lover's coffin, he did not shed a single tear. No, he would never do that. Spencer, his lovely and talkative and selfless Spencer, died a hero. And he was proud of him, he was so incredibly proud of the man he loved, and he was determinate to show it by being strong.

Those who die to defend life cannot be called '_dead'_, that was what some revolutionaries used to say, and the man who was lying in a wooden coffin, gave his life away to save a little girl.

That was why Derek, instead of crying, stood proudly and strong in front of his lover's corpse.

_**Una canción que te enamore – Servando & Florentino **_

They were in the jet on a flight back home. Hotch was signing some important-looking documents, JJ and Prentiss were sleeping, Rossi was writing. Morgan was listening to music with his iPod and Reid was struggling to stay awake while reading a far too thick book.

Suddenly, Morgan took Reid's book from his hands, ignoring the man's sleepy protest, and removed his headphones to place them around the youngest man's head. He looked slightly taken aback, but then Morgan told him to listen to the song.

_I wanna sing a song that makes you fall in love with me,_

_Every February the 14__th__, I wanna send you flowers_

_So you'll think of me,_

_And you'll never cry anymore._

Before the song got to its ending, Morgan was singing to it, lowly, only for his lover to hear as he caressed his cheek and their noses brushed slightly.

"You're a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" Reid joked as he fought a blush and the stupid butterflies in his tummy.

"Nah, I'm just in love."

_**This is love – The Script**_

When they decided to actually take the risk and get together, they knew what would wait ahead of them. Judging stares in the streets as they walk hand in hand, low gossiping at work as they make their way to the office.

Two men together, what an abomination! Homosexuality? A sin. Use electroshock, they're perverting our children.

They have always known, but that doesn't mean they understand. They don't understand how something that brings them so much joy can do such harm.

Now, as they say their vows in front of their closest friends –Jennifer and Penelope are actually crying - and their family –and so are Francine and Diana-, now as they promise to love and protect and respect each other, it becomes even harder to comprehend.

Love is a father who works to give everything to his children until his very last breath. Love is the lick your puppy pet gives you after you left him alone the whole day. Love is a short text message to remind someone how important they are. Love is pure, love is harmless.

Love is what lies between Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid as they exchange rings and seal the promise with a kiss.

_**Healing for myself – Kim Jaejoong**_

Derek stared at the ring between his index finger and his thumb. His gaze lingered on the sparkly object as he tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

He sat there, quiet and alone. Two cups of coffee over the table, one of them had already gotten cold.

That day, he had planned to give Spencer that ring, as a symbolic present to show him that he was ready and willing to settle down and follow a more serious direction.

But, things didn't go as he expected.

"I need to breathe," Spencer said, with guilty eyes lingering too long on Derek's. He tried to explain what he had meant, but though the man was good at memorizing statistics and all the words in a book, he had never been very good at translating his own feelings into proper words. So, he just left.

He left without a goodbye, leaving nothing for Derek to grasp and keep to himself.

_**Venezuela – Dame Pa' Mátala**_

"We should probably take a vacation soon," Derek says suddenly while they watch the Disney movie UP, "a proper vacation." Spencer isn't actually watching the movie, he is just lying on the sofa with his head resting on Derek's lap and sorting a Sudoku from a magazine.

"Where should we go?" Spencer asks, actually excited about the idea of running away from their work for a week or two, with Derek and only Derek.

"You know, now that I watch this movie, I would love to go to Venezuela." Derek answers.

"Oh, Venezuela is actually a very appealing place to visit," Spencer remarks, "they have one of the most important oil industries in the world."

"And there are beautiful beaches we could visit." Derek points out, remembering a documentary he watched a few weeks ago.

"And did you know that the rate of illiteracy dropped by almost a hundred percent during the last decade? It's safe to say that every Venezuelan citizen knows how to read and write."

"And the food looks delicious…"

"And their late president, Hugo Chávez, seems to be one of the most outstanding political figures in the XXI century. He was… polemic; the World was shocked when he challenged the IMF at the beginning of his first mandate."

After ten minutes of them pointing out the things that have caught their attention about the South American country, Derek figures that none of them has been actually paying much attention to the other, so he decides to test Spencer. "And the women are very beautiful too."

"And though their official language is Spanish… wait, _what_?!"

"So, you were listening after all, pretty boy." Derek grins.

"Of course I was!" Spencer pouts, trying to appear offended.

"So, Venezuela, is it?" Derek asks, already making plans in his head; how long they will stay, when they will go, -how to blackmail Spencer into visiting a beach-.

"Yes!" Spencer beams, and the other just smiles, feeling very happy.

_**She – TVXQ **_

It was three in the morning when Derek woke up. He hadn't been able to sleep properly, so he decided to get up and have a cup of warm tea. He tried to move, but a pair of arms wrapping his waist didn't allow him to.

It was all it took to make him feel overwhelmed by happiness.

The person lying next to him was delicate and beautiful and gorgeous. The person sleeping by his side was soft and lovely and all the good adjectives he could find in every dictionary. The sleeping figure was so precious that he couldn't actually wrap his mind around the idea of having someone as good as that person as his lover. Sometimes, in nights like this, he felt that it was too good to be true.

Only, this person wasn't exactly a '_she'_. And he was surprised at how little he cared about that small detail. He had never been with a man before, but he had never been quite as happy before.

This person, Spencer Reid, the genius who would never stop babbling about random facts that he read who knew where, was his whole love. And his whole world.

With that light feeling falling upon his heart, he was able to fall back asleep.

_**Tea for two – Tohoshinki **_

It's a sunny Sunday and they don't have work to do or horrifying murderers to profile, they have the whole day to chill and relax, so they end up having breakfast in a cozy hole-in-the-wall café that Derek assures, it's very nice and Spencer will love it.

They're sitting by a large window that allows them to watch the outside world as it moves in a quick pace while they just sit there, quietly chatting and enjoying the sweet vanilla aroma that fills the whole shop.

For some odd reason, in the café there is no coffee! So, after whining very loudly, what kind of café doesn't have coffee, anyway? Spencer sees a glint of disappointment in his friend's face so he agrees to have tea. Derek orders two cups of green tea, toast and two slices of cinnamon pie.

They talk and flirt and just enjoy the fact that they have the whole day to themselves, only to themselves.

_**Daydreamer – Adele**_

Reid stares at Morgan as the man does part of his paperwork. He hasn't meant to be so blunt, but it seems he has been because Morgan looks up and notices, a thin smile appears on his lips before he comes back to the papers.

Reid sighs.

Out of all the people, he has chosen to actually feel attracted to the man sitting in the desk across from him. For the first time in his life, he feels stupid.

But can someone blame him? Morgan is everything anyone looks for in a potential partner: he is protective, selfless, handsome, smart, funny, witty and he can go on and on. The Sun just seems to shine brighter whenever he's around.

Truth is, he has started to develop this weird type of feelings towards his co-worker a month and three days ago, when they were flying back home from a case in Tulsa and Reid had a terrible and very vivid nightmare. Morgan was the one to take him out from his dreams and not only that, he stayed with him through the rest of the flight, making sure Reid's dreams weren't haunted anymore, even when he didn't have any reason to. Reid couldn't help but feel important… and safe.

And since then, he has started to notice how absolutely perfect the man is. Everything he says, everything he does, everything is right. His eyes stun him and his voice makes him feel like he's an ice cube under the Sun, slowly melting.

But he has to keep all this to himself, and resorts to his daydreams to keep his heart in shape.


End file.
